Hug
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: After a battle with Kagura, Rin gives Sesshomaru something completely unexpected.


**Hug**

**Summary**: After a battle with Kagura, Rin gives Sesshomaru something completely unexpected.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, just my random thoughts.

**A/N**: This little oneshot is based on the father/daughter relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin, so it's not romantic. Just a little fluff story to warm your heart! So, no flames please, and enjoy!

Sesshomaru slowly sat down, leaning back against the sturdy trunk of the large oak tree. He closed his eyes, the sun that was beginning to sneak out from behind the evening clouds warming his face. The demon was exhausted. Though he didn't show it, the short battle with Kagura had been a difficult one. She had gotten stronger since the last time they had met. She had learned the one weakness he hoped that no living soul would ever discover.

That is why she had attacked Rin.

Sesshomaru remembered that afternoon perfectly. Rin had been picking flowers in a field nearby while he and the demon Jaken had been discussing how to continue on their quest to find Naraku when Kagura made her entrance.

He should have known when he picked up the first hint of Kagura's scent. He should have done something sooner. But he had been too late. Sesshomaru knew that hearing Rin's scream would haunt him until the end of his days. Watching her tiny form flying through the air and landing sprawled in the field had almost caused his heart to stop. It was fortunate that he had been able to intervene before the final blow was given.

The demon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the deepening sky above him as the sun sunk lower in the sky. He had almost failed Rin after he had promised himself again and again that he would protect her. He had almost failed her…

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze at the soft sound of his name and saw that Rin was looking at him curiously and with some concern. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru inwardly cringed when he saw her arm being supported by the sling that he had made for her. It had been sprained in the attack, and he knew that it would never have happened if only he had acted sooner… "How is your arm?"

Rin looked down on her injured arm casually. "Oh, this?" she said, raising it up a little. "It's nothing to worry about, my lord."

She was trying to be brave, he could feel it. The girl was doing everything she could to hide what she was truly feeling, but she could not hide the flicker of pain from her eyes or stop the heightening pitch of her voice…

"Do not try to move it, Rin," Sesshomaru told her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder as she lowered it back down. "That will only make the pain worse."

Rind nodded, but said nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The demon turned his head and watched as Jaken approached them. "Dinner is ready, Lord Sesshomaru!" he announced.

"I will be there shortly, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, a look in his eye clearly stating that he wanted the other demon to leave. Getting the silent message, Jaken bowed respectfully and rushed away.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru turned back to face the human child. "Is there something troubling you, Rin?" he asked.

Rin shook her head. "No… no… I just…" she muttered quietly, looking away from him. Then, she did something that caught the demon off guard.

She leaned in and put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as best as she could in a hug.

Sesshomaru immediately put his hands on her shoulders as he tensed up, instinctively wanting to push her away. "Rin…"

But the girl would not let go of him, and the demon finally relaxed. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. Those five words shocked him more than her gesture. What was he supposed to say to her? He loved her too? Was that how he truly felt toward this child, this _human_? Finally deciding not to say anything, he delicately placed one of his hands on her small back to return her action.

"Dinner is getting cold, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Come on, Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking down on the human child as she let go of him. "You must be hungry."

Rin nodded with a smile as she watched the demon slowly rise to his feet. Then, she took his hand with her uninjured arm and led him to where Jaken had prepared the small campfire.

As his two companions began to eat, Sesshomaru watched them with a hint of a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He didn't know what he would do if he wouldn't have reached Rin in time…

The girl smiled at him from across the campfire, and he pushed the dark thought aside. She was safe, and that was all that mattered to him.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
